


the back of spencer's

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Shopping Malls, richs dad can eat an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: The gang hangs out in the mall.





	the back of spencer's

"Call out post: Michael. Jeremy you start." Brooke starts. They often played a game where they jokingly make their friends sound problematic. Currently, Jake, Michael, Brooke, Chloe, Jeremy, and Rich were at the mall, getting food and going shopping. Christine was sick.

"Once burned my arm with a lit joint." Jeremy said, pulling up his sleeve, showing a circle shaped scar on his arm. "Rich." He said, pointing to Rich who was across the table, drinking his soda.

"Took pictures of me sleeping in his jacket without asking me." Rich said, smiling, punching Michael in the arm slightly. Michael murmured a protest. "Jake."

"Still owes me $20." Jake said, not looking up from his phone. He was probably looking through tumblr. "Chloe."

"Also owes me $20." Chloe said, pointing at Michael.

"Oh for gods sake." Michael complained, pulling $40 out of his backpack, slamming it on the table, Jake and Chloe both taken their share, fist bumping before pocketing the money.

"Brooke." Chloe said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Once spilled acetone on my carpet." She smiled. "Alright, Michael. Choose a person to call out."

"Jeremy. Call out post. Rich, start." Michael said, tapping his shoulder.

"Uh, once stole the food out of my fridge when we were trying to do homework." Rich said, pulling his phone out of his pocket after it made a text tone. He read the message and seemed to get pale. "Fuck." He whispered.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"Dad went through me stuff." He said, typing out a message, but got another response as he was typing. "Oh fucking hell." He whispered. "He stole the gift you guys got me when I was in the hospital."

"Oh, Rich." Brooke said, patting him on the back.

"Hey, at least we're in a mall. Maybe we could buy you a new one?" Jeremy suggested.

"...I don't know. Maybe another time. He'd probably flip his shit if he knew I bought a new one after he threw the last one out. But thanks." Rich said, putting his phone away. "You guys wanna go hunt for band merch in hot topic?" He asked, smiling.

"As long as you don't take us to the back of Spencer's again, sure." Chloe joked.


End file.
